


Lapdance

by AndersAndrew



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman Forever - Fandom
Genre: Flirting, Hints of Edward Nygma/Bruce Wayne, Hints of Spice/Sugar, Implied Femslash, Jealous Edward Nygma, Jealousy, Lapdance, M/M, Mentions of Bruce Wayne/Chase Meridian, Multi, Nipple Licking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, twiddler
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Spice et Sugar sont les deux poules de luxe de Two-Face, et si Sugar reste naïve sur le sujet, Spice a tout de suite capté que le Riddler s'intéresse à Harvey de très très près...





	Lapdance

**Author's Note:**

> inspiré par des doodles de sleeping-potatoe <3

« Je te dis qu’il va nous doubler ! », grogna Spice, les bras croisés sous la poitrine moulé dans du cuir.  
\- Mais nooooon, répondit Sugar en continuant de se pomponner devant son miroir. Tu exagères toujours tout !  
\- Et toi, tu prends toujours tout trop à la légère, ma cocotte, rétorqua sa compagne.  
Elle agrippa une poignée de boucles blondes en tira la tête de sa partenaire en arrière, le visage penché sur le sien. Sugar gémit, les lèvres tordues de douleur, et Spice eut un sourire prédateur, une lueur avide dans le regard. Pourtant le ton de sa voix était grave quand elle prononça :  
\- Tu n’as pas remarqué parce que tu es gourde, mais je l’ai vu. Comment il nous regarde.  
\- Lâche-moi, Spicy !, geignit la blondinette.  
\- Il nous observe pour trouver le meilleur moyen de nous éjecter, grinça Spice sans écouter sa comparse. Tu comprends ce que je dis ? Il le veut pour lui tout seul !  
Elle relâcha enfin Sugar en rejetant sa tête en avant. La blonde la fusilla du regard en se massant le crâne.  
\- Le Riddler n’est pas gay, marmonna-t-elle en replaçant ses boucles dérangées par la maltraitance de sa partenaire.  
\- Et moi je suis Charlemagne !, se moqua la brune.  
\- Charles-qui ?  
Spice leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se dirigea vers la porte.  
\- Ne dis pas que je ne t’aurais pas prévenue !

« Qu’il aille au diable ! », hurla le Riddler d’une voix hystérique en jetant un magazine sur le sol.  
Two-Face, qui venait d’entrer, ramassa l’objet avec curiosité, tandis que son acolyte disparaissait en vociférant dans un couloir.  
Il s’agissait d’un vulgaire tabloïd où figurait en couverture le milliardaire Bruce Wayne et sa nouvelle conquête – une jolie poulette aux cheveux doux et lisses.  
Cela rappela à Harvey qu’à cause de l’excitation provoquée par ce nouveau partenariat avec le Riddler, il n’avait guère pris le temps d’appeler Spice et Sugar pour réchauffer son lit. Les dernières nuits qu’il avait passé avec le Riddler l’avaient laissé ivre mort sur le sol.  
Étrange comment sa vie s’était transformé en spectacle permanent depuis que ce petit énergumène y avait fait irruption sans prévenir. Il aimait cela, il aimait l’incertitude des lendemains qui pesait au-dessus de sa tête comme une épée de Damoclès. Il y avait une forme de réconfort à s’amuser sans prendre le temps de souffler, sans se préoccuper du Bien ou du Mal.  
Cela faisait des jours qu’il n’avait plus utilisé sa pièce.  
Il la sortit de sa poche et frotta le pouce contre sa surface argentée la plus abîmée. Il avait failli l’oublier, elle aussi. Comment le Riddler arrivait-il à avoir un tel empire sur son esprit ? Était-ce le résultat de leurs petits « jeux » avec son appareil démoniaque ?  
Il s’en fichait. Une part de lui s’en inquiétait, mais il refusait de la laisser parler.  
Il s’amusait beaucoup trop pour cela.

Les greluches étaient de retour et Edward se demanda quand Harvey avait trouvé le temps de les appeler.  
Elles minaudaient autour de lui comme des chattes en chaleur, à le frotter et à le caresser comme s’ils étaient déjà au lit. Two-Face avait une main entre les cuisses de la brune, la bouche collée à la poitrine de la blonde, et le Riddler, lui, n’avait rien, sauf l’image de Bruce Wayne défilant devant ses yeux, en train de parader avec sa pouf de journaliste à deux cents.  
Le brune sado-maso émit un râle qui ressemblait au grognement d’un chien. La lèvre fendue de Two-Face tressaillit et il mordilla la gorge pâle de la blondinette, empoignant de son autre main l’un de ses seins. Son regard croisa celui du Riddler et ce dernier vit sa langue laisser une traînée humide sur le cou de la blonde, qui gémit de plaisir.  
C’était une invitation.  
Le Riddler ne se fit pas prier. Il rejoignit le trio et se faufila entre les deux femmes, s’asseyant directement sur les genoux d’Harvey. Ce dernier eut un hoquet de surprise qui se changea en rire, et sa main s’écarta du soutien-gorge de la blonde pour venir empoigner la taille du rouquin.  
Ce dernier attaqua en tirant la cravate léopard de Two-Face, ramenant l’attention de celui-ci sur lui. La blonde émit un son offusqué lorsque la bouche d’Harvey quitta le téton qu’il était en train de sucer.  
Le Riddler sourit, face à face avec son camarade de jeu.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu as en tête, dis-moi ?, susurra Harvey de sa voix rauque si caractéristique et prédatrice.  
Edward fit rouler le pommeau de sa canne dans sa main pour appuyer sur un bouton.  
De la musique jaillit de nulle part. Tonalités sombres, voix ténue, paroles sensuelles.  
Le Riddler se mit à danser. Il se redressa, jambes écartées autour des genoux d’Harvey, et la cravate toujours dans la main, il ondula des hanches, son autre main se perdant dans les cheveux bruns de son vis-à-vis tandis qu'il se cambrait en arrière.  
Ce dernier retira ses doigts de l’entrejambe de la brune, qui poussa un grognement de mécontentement, et les laissa courir sur le spandex qui couvrait le ventre du Riddler.  
Ce dernier se passa la langue sur les lèvres, joueur, et se cambra en arrière, pliant les genoux, afin de frotter ses fesses contre les genoux d’Harvey. Puis il s’écarta lentement, laissant la cravate filer entre ses doigts – et Two-Face s’était penché sans s’en apercevoir, avide de contact.  
Edward se retourna en un clin d’œil, exhibant son corps svelte moulé de vert. Il guida les mains d’Harvey à l’intérieur de ses cuisses et gémit, les yeux clos.  
Les deux poules de luxe que Two-Face avaient payé les regardaient, estomaquées.  
\- Vous pouvez partir les filles, déclara Harvey, la bouche sèche. Je ne vais plus avoir besoin de vos services cette nuit.  
Le Riddler leurs adressa un sourire triomphant.  
Spice passa son bras autour des épaules de Sugar en l’emmenant vers la sortie.  
« Je te l’avais dis… », grommela-t-elle en laissant le Riddler continuer sa lapdance sous les éclats de rire licencieux de Two-Face.


End file.
